


cup noodles

by cldstrf



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthdays, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cldstrf/pseuds/cldstrf
Summary: early in the morning, the three of them ventured out into town.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	cup noodles

“Shh, be quiet, you’re going to wake him up!” Gladio hears from outside the tent, and he rolls around to tangle himself up in his blankets. A quick peek, he notices his bedmate for the night has disappeared, but simply assumes that the other three were out by the firepit, trying to warm themselves up in the chill of the early morning.

They’d been on the road for days now, camping every night but Gladio didn’t mind. It was nice being able to spend time with three of his favorite people, something personal that only the four of them could get away with. Sure, they had an ultimate goal in mind. Noctis had duties to take care of, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy the ride along the way.

The voices of his lovers were hushed now, and he couldn’t make out what the words were anymore, so he decides to rest his eyes once more. It wasn’t often that he got to sleep in. He was too busy most of the time, pitching tents, starting fires, watching over the other three while they slept to make sure they were safe. He knows he should get up. 

The flap of the tent rustles slightly, and he pretends to be asleep as Ignis peeks inside, no doubt with a fond smile on his face. Say what one will about the four of them; they were hard asses, they were tough and unfeeling, whatever. But they were so very soft for one another. Touches were gentle and prolonged whenever they happened, eyes were soft as they gazed at each other. It was comforting.

It hadn’t always been like this, but Gladio wouldn’t change it for the world.

Ignis leaves the tent, and he sits up, running his hands through his tangled hair to try and comb it out. He’d have to get up eventually, though it sounded like the boys were trying to let him sleep in. He appreciated that. It was kind of them. He was often the last one up, chattering along with Ignis before he’d finally head into the tent, but Gladio would stay out for much longer, sitting by the fire and listening to Prompto snore from inside his tent. 

“Dude, he’s going to love it, trust me.” Prompto says, and Gladio raises a brow to nobody in particular. What could they be planning out there?

“I just don’t see why you can’t let me cook him a nice meal instead.” Ignis retorts, and Noctis grunts something about how these were his favorite, causing him to clear his throat before speaking.

“You know I can hear you, right?”

The three go silent for a moment before Noctis groans, hearing the sound of a hand smacking against a forehead. 

“Well! The jig is up!” He hears Prompto say as though he expected it. “Gladio, get out here.”

He couldn’t say no to that. Shrugging his shirt on, he exits the tent, only to see the three of them dressed and around a fire that he certainly hadn’t started. 

“Looks like you guys finally learned how to light your own damn fire.” He jokes, and Ignis pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Yes, well. It took a while, unfortunately. Can’t say we’re anywhere nearly as skilled as you are when it comes to camping.”

“What’s all the ruckus about, then?” He asks next, and Noctis looks to Prompto (who he notes has his hands behind his back), who looks to Ignis, who looks back to Noctis. “Well? Spill.”

Prompto grins before bringing his hands around, and shows Gladio what he’d been hiding. “Happy birthday!” He says, presenting a cup of noodles. “We wanted to get you something nicer, but we weren’t sure how much time we’d have before you woke up.”

Gladio was momentarily taken aback. He’d completely forgotten the day; a foolish mistake on his part. Ignis speaks next, saying that he was certainly going to make him something better than cup noodles tonight, as Noctis pats at the spot beside himself, urging him to come forward.

“Guys, I-” He laughs once before he smiles, touched by the gesture. “You remembered.”

“Yeah, and you didn’t.” Noctis shoots back. He had him there. “Of course we remembered. We love you, idiot.”

“Oh, I’m feeling the love, alright.” Gladio says dryly, but he throws an arm around Noctis’ shoulders regardless, pulling him into a light headlock to press his nose into his hair before he lets him go. “Okay. Whose idea was it?”

“Yours truly!” Prompto chimes in, and Gladio lifts a hand, gesturing with a finger for him to come forward. He quickly does so, trying not to lean so close to the fire, and waits for the expected kiss that Gladio was surely going to give him.

He does just that. 

The hand that beckoned Prompto over moves, going towards Ignis now to brush his knuckles across the other’s cheek. He was so very fond. He could feel his heart swelling in his chest, touched by the fact that his closest friends had gone through the trouble of getting him even the smallest of gifts. Just because they wanted to make him happy.

“I love you guys.” He says, looking between all three who were smiling right back to him. “Give me those.”


End file.
